1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shotguns and more particularly pertains to a new double barrel shotgun for increasing firing capacity and allowing simultaneous pump action of both forearm members or independent operation of one firing mechanism if one barrel becomes unusable due to jamming.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of shotguns is known in the prior art. More specifically, shotguns heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art shotguns include U.S. Pat. No. 4,867,039; U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,221; U.S. Pat. No. 5,452,533; U.S. Pat. No. 4,265,044; U.S. Pat. No. 3,879,877; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 249,954.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new double barrel shotgun. The inventive device includes a receiver with a pair of elongate spaced apart barrels coupled at their rear ends to the front end of the receiver. A pair of spaced apart elongate magazine tubes are also coupled at their rear ends to the receiver front end. A pair of spaced apart forearm members for manually ejecting spent shells from the receiver and loading new shells into the receiver from the magazine tubes are slidably coupled to the magazine tubes. An elongate brace member is interposed between the barrels to hold the barrels together and help dissipate heat from the barrels.
In these respects, the double barrel shotgun according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of increasing firing capacity and allowing simultaneous pump action of both forearm members or independent operation of one firing mechanism if one barrel becomes unusable due to jamming.